Velimir
Minor God of Animosity and envy Appearance White haired, tall, and athletic, it is said that Velimir is among the fairest of the deities. While beautiful, the fact that he never smiles and has a haughty, arrogant look to his eyes detracts from his appeal. Followers Few openly worship the god of animosity and envy. But quietly, in the shadows, he receives offerings from those who have been wronged and spit upon by others. Many who hold personal vendettas have, at least once, offered him their prayers and their sacrifices. History Velimir and Velia are twin demigods, the children of a powerful deity who lost all interest in them after a few thousand years. Velimir grew up strong physically but weak magically. His mind was easily impressionable by the other beings of the plane Aeuven and he became prideful and vindictive to any who he viewed as lesser. Velia, meanwhile, grew up very magically inclined especially in illusionary magic. She had a way with others, too, that annoyed Velimir to no end. She was beautiful and charismatic and people were quick to love her. The two siblings had never gotten along. As similar as their looks were, their personalities were polar opposites. Over time, Velimir grew to hate Velia and how easily she could manipulate people into serving her. So he plotted to kill her- a very hard feat for nearly immortal beings. But Velia caught on and fled to the mortal world, constructing a tower and protecting it with illusionary magic to hide from her brother. It worked, for a while anyways. She only had to smile and a knight would pledge himself to her protection. She was safe, hidden away with a garrison of men willing to die in an instant for her. And then she fell in love with one of the knights and bore him a son. It was the child that was to be her downfall. His father may have been human, but his mother most certainly was not and while his mother hid away under illusion after illusion, her son was like a beacon amongst humans. Gifted was an understatement and by the time Velia realized people were catching on, it was far too late. Rumors had already spread about the beautiful woman and her strange, powerful child. It didn’t take long for Velimir to track her down after that. Velia’s knights were powerless to stop Velimir and his rage. He scattered them like toy soldiers, sparing only one: Velia’s husband. Using him as leverage, Velimir tricked his sister and her child into leaving the magically warded tower. She was foolish to think her brother only wanted her and would let her husband and son go free. While she had been hiding, Velimir had been continuing to plot. While she was falling in love with a mortal, he was busy having a bracelet made that could temporarily restrict her powers. While she was finally realizing her grave mistake, he had decided to spare her life. He had a better punishment in mind. The second the bracelet snapped onto her wrist, Velimir cut down her family in front of her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. But he wasn’t quite finished, oh no. He also made sure she could never use her beauty to attract followers again.